Excromation
Our downfall is at our own fault. Our never ending bloodlust and need for simple resources dragged our species down to the ground, making us turn on each other like savage beasts which led to the end. I would say this was God's doing, but at this point I don't even believe he exists. Hell, even if he did exist, is a being willing to create a species so ravenous and murderous even worth our prayers? Furthermore, why would someone who is so "all loving" watch as his children suffered and perished? Many have died since it all started, and I deem it very important to write down what has happened as a guideline as what not to do if the human race miraculously prevails and makes it through this mess. The first day of our downfall was December 25th, 2020. On such a holy day, nobody would expect something so catastrophic to unfold. Scientists for the US military created a new substance that could be used as a weapon. The substance was officially titled as "Biotoxinchloron", but it was given the nickname "Drop Ems" as the substance would cause those in contact with it to drop to the floor, paralyzed, as their skin melted away in mere seconds. The substance was said to be a mix of sulfuric acid, tampered cobra venom, lead, and a few other ingredients that were held confidential to the public. The great thing about Drop Ems was their versatility. They could be compacted into shells as gun ammunition, or packed into bombs as a method of mass destruction. Once scientists created Drop Ems, the beginning of what we like to call, "The Decade of Dread" began. As expected, this was a span of ten years, from 2020-2030. Although the US Government swore that they would not use Drop Ems unless absolutely needed, reports came in of the US military sneaking the deadly stuff onto the battlefield, giving the US a strong advantage. Despite the outcry of the US peoples, using Drop Ems in wars eventually became common practice, and although the masses hated the stuff, nobody could deny that Drop Ems were incredibly effective at bringing rival countries to their knees. By 2023, the countries of China, UK, Japan, and Australia banded together to stop the US's reign of terror. The countries formed a faction called, BRAP (Biotoxichloron Removal and Protection) and they had one goal, to stop the US from being the sole country who had Drop Ems. The problem with BRAP, is that although their intentions seemed admirable, they were actually quite flawed. They decided to attempt to fight fire with fire to stop the US from taking over more countries. By mid 2023, the US had already taken control of 17 other countries, all within a span of two years, and all because of the deadly Drop Ems. The major territories that were captured and moved into the US were Canada, France, Mexico, and Haiti, and the rest were smaller countries taken over only for their natural resources. BRAP eventually found out the Drop Em recipe with the aid of undercover spies, and began making their own Drop Em ammo, bombs, etc. Hell, they even made a "Drop Em Sprayer" that spewed out the substance in its pure liquid form. BRAP was, for lack of a better word, stacked, and when they tried to combat the powerful US, they were oblivious to the fact that they were about to start what was considered to be World War 3. On March 1st, 2025, BRAP attacked without notice on US soils. The BRAP militia attacked San Francisco, and although they were breaking many of the rules of war set in place, they slaughtered thousands. The US army was sent down to California, and they responded by massacring the BRAP militia with a plethora of Drop Em bullets and sprays. It seemed as though BRAP was dealt with after the US defended California, but a mere year later, BRAP used its first Drop Em Bomb on the US. They attacked the city of Boston, and the bomb pulverized the poor city and all of its inhabitants, along with the majority of Massachusetts. The US responded with a much worse course of action. The US dropped a DEB (Drop Em Bomb) in London, England, and sent storms of troops to raid, destroy, and pillage the rest of the UK. The United States degraded to uncivilized tactics used centuries ago, all for the taste of sweet revenge. On May 22nd, 2025, BRAP responded in a somehow almost worse manner, proving that they were no better than their adversaries. On May 22nd they DEB'd 28 states, the most important being, New Texas, New York, California, and Illinois. At this point, what was left of civilization in the afflicted states was in shambles and many other states were in complete chaos, leading them to branch off and create a new country called The Alliance of Liberty. Because of the rebelling states, the United States fell into utter chaos, leading more states to rebel and leave the US. Because of this, what was left of the US became a war country, focusing only on making weapons and conquering others. Their first DEB attacks were used against The Alliance of Liberty. Caught off guard, The Alliance was dealt with rather quickly, leading many of the rulers of the states inside the Alliance to come crawling back to the US. The US government responded by enslaving all of the civilians in those states and publicly executing their rulers. Blind with rage and fueled by revenge, on January 4th, 2030, the United States made another destructive war tool, but not one many would suspect. They attempted, and succeeded, to create a new disease to ravage any countries that stood before them. The disease was called Excro, and was tested on those enslaved by the US. To the delight of the US military, the disease was incredibly deadly, and caused an incredibly slow, painful death, all the while leaving the enemy incapacitated. The disease had different effects on different people, and all were deadly. Some exposed to the disease would drown in their own vomit within minutes, while others' blood would boil within their veins, and their organs would for the most part all melt. The best thing about the disease, however, was that it was easy to be spread, as it was found to be airborne. For more study on the diverse effects, the government started taking random slaves or innocent civilians into testing facilities, in which they had cruel experiments done on them. One such cruel experiment had the subject pinned down to a table by nails, and then they had their arms ripped off, and their bloody stumps injected with Excro. The most sadistic part of all of this however, is that it was all done without anesthesia or any other medical supplements to reduce pain. There were many more tests conducted, and the United States' unquenchable thirst for blood led to the majority of the US citizens being tested upon and killed, making the US literally a military country and nothing more. Some sadomasochist over in the US military came up with the genius idea of combining Drop Ems with Excro to create some sort of biological bomb. The US government was euphoric upon hearing the idea and decided to see if the two could mix together. At first, they were dismayed as the two would not mix. However, with some tinkering by some of the leading scientists in the US, the homegrown disease and Drop Ems were able to mix correctly, to the joy of the US. The first test subject for the bioweapon was conducted on the person who submitted the idea in the first place, and the bioweapon worked just as planned, if not better. This combination of destruction became the most catastrophic weapon of mass destruction, and led to what we call, "The Age of Apocalypse". The US, still enraged by the bombs dropped by BRAP in the years prior, launched its first Drop Em and Excro bombs (DEEB) in Hong Kong, China, on August 14th, 2031. The bomb obliterated nearly all of China, and those who survived the explosion were infected by Excro, leading to their demise, or at least that was what was supposed to happen. After word spread out about China's ruined country, the UK sent out investigators in protective armor to search what was left of China. To their shock, the cities and towns were ruined, but strange people with pitch black skin and large red spots were roaming the demolished country. When provoked, the strange people went AWOL and attacked the investigators, and eventually cannibalized them. Only one investigator made it back to tell Scottish officials what had occurred. Soon, a fleet of UK soldiers were sent into combat the strange inhabitants, and also search for survivors. After hours of searching, the soldiers found a small group of survivors, all of whom had buried themselves underground during the explosion. Once brought up into the polluted Chinese air, all of them began coughing and they dropped to the ground. The dimwitted soldiers had forgotten that the air was infected, and led the survivors to their doom. Once they died of suffocation, the survivors, all in unison, got up and red boils began to appear as their skin turned a tarred pitch black. The soldiers fled and ran for their lives, never to return to the forsaken country of China. To get rid of all of the infected people, the UK dropped a nuclear bomb on China, but, the infected people seemed to bask in the radiation, and ran towards the explosion like moths to a flame. The most surprising aspect of this, was the fact that they all escaped from the deadly explosion unscathed. The soldiers who returned to the UK were fine, or so the doctors thought, and they were allowed into the public after a few weeks of quarantine. Little did they know that even coming into contact with those infected would lead to eventual death, and transformation. Within a few days after being released, the soldiers all became the strange monsters they had just confronted days before, and they spread their disease to the rest of the country. This was a serious pandemic, and the center of it was in England, so the UK had no other choice but to drop a DEB on the area, so they could at least melt the disfigured monsters that killed millions. However, the attempts at ending the disease with DEB's were futile, and those infected only appeared to become more ravenous the more they were bombed. Soon, even the British government was infected, leading to anarchy and absolute chaos. The process in which people transformed into those disease-ridden monsters came to be known as Excromation. The US, seeing what that one bomb did to an entire nation, became mad with power. To them, you were either with them or against them, and in both circumstances your country would likely be destroyed. The next target of the US' wrath was Japan. Japan, luckily, was prepared for such an event and provided underground shelters for their civilians to protect them from the blasts. Unfortunately, when the inevitable came and the bombs dropped, the leaders of Japan weren't able to get to shelter in time, and they all perished. Foolishly, and with no leaders, the Japanese citizens walked out onto their fallen country mere moments after the bombs had dropped, leading to their untimely demise. The few people still underground were found by what we call the Excromorphs (those infected with Excro) and were said to have been eaten alive and kicking. The only remains found of them were their skeletons of which had been gnawed on and in many cases shattered. At this point, the US had just about every country as either a part of the US or as a demolished wreck. The US next set its eyes on Australia, which wasn't so easy to be taken down. The Australian government already had begun construction of a safe, underground area where almost all the citizens could live, and stay unaffected from a blast of a bomb of any caliber. The area was started back up when Drop Ems were first created just in case something like this was to occur. When the bombs were dropped, everyone was safe and sound in their own little underground community, but there was one problem. The underground society wasn't completely finished yet, and thus to save space, many innocent people were banished out into the unforgiving, polluted terrain of Australia. Another major problem was that not all of the food had yet been imported, so the survivors still only had about a month before food ran out, leading to either starvation, or cannibalization. The Australian public chose the latter. Those who were weak, sick, or obese were eaten first, the higher class citizens getting first pickings. Eventually the cannibalization chain went down the line until only about a fourth of the population remained. Brothers were eating their sisters, parents were eating their children, it was just absolute mayhem. In the end, many people decided death was a better option, and purged themselves of all their wrongdoings by venturing out into the polluted wasteland they once called home. America had done it, they had successfully eliminated all opposing countries and were alone in the world to prosper. Soon the US' jovial expressions were changed to looks of horror as they found out something that led to the end of society as we knew it. Australia had numerous spies in the US, many of whom were eventually made into highly powerful members of the government. However, by the end of the war, they had found just about every spy there was, making a message out of them by conducting inhumane experiments on them or performing degrading, medieval torture methods or executions on them such as the "Brazen Bull" or "Saw Torture". Out of all the spies found, the US could not find the most dangerous spy Australia had, and he had already become a highly powerful part of the government. Once word broke out about Australia's citizens being completely killed off and their country completely destroyed, the spy went insane. He made his way into the DEB/DEEB controlling area and set all bombs the US had in their possession to launch into or around all areas that the US controlled. The bombs were deployed, and just like that, the US' fate was sealed. The problem above all for the United States was that they never had to worry about being the target of those bombs as they were always in control, thus, they foolishly had no shelters for the US citizens and themselves. They watched in horror as the countdown to doomsday ticked down. 10... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one.... An incredibly loud sound was heard in the distance, and a cloud of soot and dust was on the horizon. Within seconds the White House was engulfed in flames and all inside were smothered in dust and ridden with disease. The world had fallen to pieces. The date is... I think June 2nd.... no wait... June 13th, 2056. There are believed to be around 100 people still alive on the Earth, and all of us are on the brink of death. We were all born somehow immune to the disease if airborne, but not when consumed, leaving us really to just starve as all food and wildlife are contaminated with Excro. There are more cases of Excromation every day, and even the Excromorphs themselves would rather starve than eat our frail, broken bodies. It's harder to breathe every day, as smoke and rubble slowly smother and suffocate us. I know I am on the brink of death, I can somehow feel it, so take these as my final words, a warning if you will. If the human race survives this nightmare we CANNOT become greedy and corrupted like we were before. We need to work together, stop fighting in useless goddamn wars, and shape up as a country. Yes, I know that sounds cheesy, but I see it as really the only way that any of us can survive. Category:Reality Category:Military Category:Science Category:Dismemberment